Large area lighting systems, such as high-mast systems provide various levels of illumination for a variety of applications. Large area lighting systems are often used to illuminate large areas such as highways, airports, maritime ports, or railroad yards. In densely populated areas, such large area lighting systems may result in light spillage, which may contribute to light pollution and sky glow.
Previously attempts to reduce light spillage have included placing shields or baffles on the lighting fixtures. Challenges may be faced with wind loads, especially for high-mast systems. Furthermore, traditional high mast systems also result in energy inefficiencies. Depending on the circumstances, different amounts or types of light may be needed for a particular application. Thus, a need exists for systems and methods of providing lighting which may result in greater energy efficiency and/or illumination control.